This invention relates generally to gardening accessories and relates, more particularly, to a planter within which plants are transplanted for growth.
The type of planter with which this invention is concerned includes those which are adapted to contain dirt or potting soil and into which a transplantable plant can be transplanted so that the plant continues its growth within the planter.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,171,782, on which I was named as a co-inventor, describes a planter which is adapted to be hung from an overhead support structure and into which multiple plants can be transplanted for growth out the sides of the planter. Such a planter is advantageous in that it enables multiple plants to be grown in an elevated condition above the ground (and thereby prevent the exposure of the plants, or the fruit thereof, to ground-related problems) without the need for appreciable space (e.g. ground space) for growing the plants.
It would be desirable to provide an improved planter for growing a plant or multiple plants in an elevated condition above the ground which embodies alternative means for holding the roots of a plant within the planter for growth of the stem of the plant out of the planter.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved planter for growing a plant or multiple plants in an elevated condition above the ground.
Another object of the present invention to provide such a planter having a container within which plants can be grown out the side or bottom thereof and including improved means for retaining the roots of the plants within the container.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide such a planter whose grow ports enable plants to be transplanted into the container of the planter relatively quickly.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide such a planter which is uncomplicated in structure, yet effective in operation.
One more object of the present invention is to provide a plant retaining means which can be utilized in conjunction with a grow port formed in a side or bottom of a planter for retaining a plant within the container for growth out of the grow port of the container.